


A Small Surprise

by BeeFresh031



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFresh031/pseuds/BeeFresh031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria brings a surprise gift for her hard working assassin. </p>
<p>My first submission ever, a one-shot for Thedas' Most Bangable. I hope I still can. When I requested Zevran I did not think anyone would join, it sort of just happened. I'm sorry and I hope that's okay. Thank you reading, I hope you enjoy. =)</p>
<p>P.S. Alistair only in thought. </p>
<p>(All characters of Bioware)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Surprise

The sun had long since set when Zevran heard footsteps approach his tent. He was sharpening his daggers when his warden’s familiar scent filled his senses. A wonderful mix of lyrium and herbs surrounded his tent when she finally opened the flap and entered.

“Ah my dear Neria,” he began placing his daggers down and turning to face her when he noticed she was not alone. “And Leliana, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit.”

Neria was the first to move, walking over to Zevran and placing her slim hands on his toned, bronzed shoulders. “Oh my love, the beautiful sister had a wonderful idea that I’m sure you would love,” she whispered to her lover as she leaned down and slightly bit his shoulder. Before he could respond she was already down to her smalls, walking seductively over to a now blushing Leliana.

“Go on Sister; tell Zevran what idea we just discussed.” She smirked knowingly at Neria, slowly unclasping her armor and walking over to Zevran who remained in his chair, his growing hardness pushing against its confines.

“The Warden and I were admiring your exhilarating tattoos,” she began never leaving his gaze, dropping to her knees in front of him. “When I inquired just how far they stretched she invited me to find out for sure if I really was interested.” A devious smirk stretched across his face as he thought of all the fun the night was providing, two beautiful and deadly woman interested in him in a delicious way. He glanced over to see Neria who had a similar smirk as she watched her lover gently caress Leliana’s cheek.

“And my wonderful Warden has bought you to me to sate your curiosity, is that right?” he inquired while bringing Leliana's face in to temptingly lick her lips. 

“Yes I have my love,” Neria whispered as she knelt behind Leliana, helping her remove the remaining of her armor, stripping her down to nothing. Zevran looked on as the lovely red head whimpered under Neria’s roaming hands, moving from her swollen, pert breasts down her taunt stomach and over the lovely swell of her hips. “I figured with all the work we have done lately even an assassin deserves a present every now and then.”

He could no longer resist and began unlacing the ties to his pants, still watching the two naked and writhing women kneeling in front of him. “And what a lovely gift indeed my dear Neria. I knew I loved you for a reason,” he stated in a low, husky voice while he used one of his hands to assist in the roaming of Leliana’s body.

“She seems to like you as much I do, doesn’t she?” Leliana couldn’t speak still very much focused on the hands running over her body gently, occasionally tweaking her now exposed and hardened nipples or the other muscular and nimble hand that played expertly with her exposed pearl. With a heavy sigh she nodded desperately to his comment and turned her head back to kiss Neria. Their lips ghosted over each others for some time before Neria allowed her tongue free to roam the outlines of her lower lip. The softness of Neria’s tongue on her lips elicited a slight moan and she leaned up to devour her friend’s mouth, tongues dancing together in almost perfect harmony while hands masterfully massaged her creamy pale breasts. The kiss was so intoxicating she did not feel Zevran shift in his chair when he freed his now throbbing member, the tanned shaft standing upright in front of her face when the kiss finally ended.“It tastes as delicious as it looks,” Neria whispered in Leliana’s ear. “Taste him.” A demand more than a request and Leliana was all too happy to oblige her order. She took his lengthy erection and wrapped her fingers around in, lightly licking from base to tip. A low moan escaped Zevran’s mouth as he leaned his head back on the chair. After several licks he felt the beauty take him all into her mouth, her nose almost touching his golden blonde curls at the base of his member and slowly pulling back running her tongue on the underside, delighting in the noises she was receiving.

“Mmm,” she purred on the tip, “He is as delectable as you have told me.” He quirked his eyebrow at Neria when he saw her hands roam into Leliana’s short auburn locks and grasp tightly. A low hiss escaped her lips and she set back to her duty pleasing the assassin, taking his manhood in so deep in her mouth he felt the back of her throat. She continued her relentless pursuit, bobbing up and down as Neria stood and walked around to Zevran’s face, her hands roaming lower and removing her underwear so her warm and smooth core sat in front of his eyes. He turned his head to face her and slouched in his chair to gain better access, his tongue moving slowly between her swollen lips in search of his favorite little pearl. “Oh Zev” she moaned when he finally found her nub, engorged and sensitive, lapping his tongue over it again and again almost making her knees give out under her. She held on to the chair while she squirmed under his talented tongue, in a matter of minutes as the waves of her orgasm crashed down upon her.

“Please take me,” Neria begged as he continued his assault of her clit, still lapping and pressing his tongue down hard. “I need you.” Leliana took it as a hint and released his saliva soaked cock with a slight pop. Zevran guided Neria by the hand to sit right on top of him, her back facing him, bracing herself on the arms of the chair. Leliana’s saliva and her soaking lips made it easy from him to slide in after he hooked her legs over his elbows, spreading her wide so Leliana could watch him thrust into her. Neria screamed with pleasure as he worked her, pounding her hard and deep, her gaze never leaving Leliana’s as she took to playing with herself on the floor, almost enthralled by the show. A series of moans and screams filled the tent and most likely the camp as well, Zevran smiled smugly against Neria's back when he thought of who was hearing, _Alistair, ha!_ In no time Neria was trembling and Zevran felt her walls begin to convulse around him but it did not deter him. He continued until he was a sweaty mess with her juice glistening down her thighs when he finally removed her in order to give Leliana the attention she was visually begging for. He quickly knelt between her legs and entered her in one quick fluid motion. With the same veracity he thrust into Leliana as she continued to rub her now overly sensitive clit teetering on the edge.

“Oh Maker yes,” she moaned loudly as the heat began spreading from her belly to her thighs. “Come for me sister,” Zevran stated, primal and low, as he himself teetered the edge. Several more thrusts deep and hard and they both dove off the edge together, Leliana’s back arching off the floor, grasping at his shoulders for leverage, his moans guttural as he slipped out and spilled all over the floor. Neria watched in the chair and rubbed her love's shoulders when he leaned against her for much needed rest. Leliana remained sprawled on the floor trying to catch her breath.

“Thank you for the gift mi amor,” Zevran purred as he looked up and planted a gentle kiss to his Warden’s lips.

"You're very welcome my love."


End file.
